my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Our Hero Academia: Chapter 41
Smoke 'em Out It had been three days since the internship had begun. Mirai had really been putting them through the wringer, each one improving in their own ways. The trio of students had been called to the command center of the agency by Jumper, and they happily awaited to hear what they were going to be doing. "So," Jumper began, "you three have really excelled at your training, but the only way to truly test your progress is in the field. Who wants to go on patrol?" "Yes!" Zenji immediately exclaimed. "Why not?" said Joho, only a little bit less enthused. "I see no harm." Griselle replied, there was little to no excitement in her voice really. Just bland and simple. "There have been reports of kidnappings going on recently," said Jumper, "so you should be especially vigilant. It appears they've primarily been looking for powerful Quirk users and Quirkless individuals. Chances are, considering that you're all still students, they'll target you as well. You'll be going out with Kiba. Oh, and Aleta gave me something to give to each of you." Jumper gestured to the table behind them. "No friggin way!" yelled Zenji, running over and picking up a belt buckle. Placing it on his waist, it immediately activated, with a new blue and black suit covering his body. "How do I look?" Griselle gave a thumbs up, backed up with a smile. "Ready for combat." Griselle took her suit, having to head to the restroom to get geared up. Once she came back into the room, the suit didn't look that much different than before. But on the fingers and feet were pads that allowed her to climb walls. From her arm was a new added wire, Griselle was thankful for what Aleta had done. But she knew working around Java's tech would have proved an issue. "Amazing." Joho picked up the chest brace that was her Hero costume, placing it on herself. It formed into her armor. "It feels lighter. This is awesome." "I can't wait to test out all the new gear!" exclaimed Zenji. "You should probably read the manual first," said Joho. "I'll read it in the car." "Alright pups," said Kiba, after Griselle had arrived. "You're working under me today. Now, let's move out!" The three interns followed Kiba to the garage, where an assortment of large and interesting vehicles were stored. "Alpha Jumper can't teleport us everyone, so when we're on patrol we use one of these suped-up vehicles. Would anyone like to give it a go? It's just like handling a normal car." "I don't have a license." Griselle replied, looking at either Joho or Zenji to decide whether they wanted to take the wheel. Zenji held up his hands to around his head. "Don't look at me, I don't have mine either." Joho walked up to the car, touching it with her hand. Her eyes briefly glowed white and she pulled back from it, turning to the other Heroes present with a massive grin on her face. "Yeah, I can drive the car." ---- Joho brought handless driving to a whole new level. She wasn't even in the driver's seat as the car drove down the streets of Kyoto. Kiba's hands were on the wheel, but it turned without his consent. He was visibly sweating from the movement of the car. "You know," he said, "I didn't expect any of you to take me up on my offer." "Well," responded Joho, not taking her eyes off the road, "what have we learned?" Zenji chuckled in the backseat of the car, sitting next to Griselle as he monitored their surroundings using the built-in cameras. Griselle gave a light laugh, barely noticeable if you weren't looking at her. But much like Kiba, she was secretly sweating due to the current condition the vehicle was in. "So, anything going on out there Zenji?" "Not really," said Zenji. He looked at Griselle. She was trying to hide her nervousness, but Zenji could always tell when someone was uneasy. He placed his hand on her shoulder, rubbing it affectionately. "Hey, Joho's a good driver, don't worry." He looked back to the monitor. Griselle looked over at Zenji's hand as her rubbed her shoulder. She gave him with seemed to be a force and sarcastic smile, grabbing his hand by the wrist and placing it down. "Yea um, let's not do that." Her statement came off as rude, and she internally began beating herself up about it directly afterwards. Zenji chuckled to himself, looking back at his monitor. "Hey wait a second. Pull over!" The car swerved to the side, parallel parking next to the sidewalk. "What's that?" Zenji pointed at his monitor. A man with messy, black hair, and another one in a black trench coat with a mask walked into a nearby warehouse, with the former carrying a large, garbage bag. The most noteworthy thing about it was that the bag was moving around. One could see the outlines of shifting feet and hands as they struggled within it. "I suppose this means it's go-time," he said, turning to Griselle. The nanites in his suit weaved together a mask to cover his face. He got ready to hop out of the car- "Zenji stop!" Kiba shouted. "We need a plan." "Not a bad idea," said Zenji, recollecting himself. ---- Damien Wolf let out a frustrated growl as he sat in the room with his partner. He was itching to fight someone and was just about willing to go onto the street and kill some unlucky person. "I swear I'm getting tired of this waiting around. I want to fight someone." Seishuu, standing upside down from the ceiling could only stretch his arms outward and letting out a loud yawn. His black trench coat draped down behind his head as his arms returned to their normal position, dangling down beside him. "Well someone's impatient. Are we supposed to wait here with that thing?" He said pointing to the bag, his voice partially muffled by the mask he wore on his head. "And not to be anything but cautious, wouldn't you think someone might've saw us? We aren't the most non-suspicious looking people, especially carrying around a bag like that." The sound of glass breaking could be heard from one of the upper levels of the warehouse. The distraction was brief, but just enough for Kiba to break down the door and jump through the entrance. He flew towards the two men at a breakneck speed, aiming a solid kick to Damien's face. Before Seishuu could help his parter, the source of the broken glass revealed itself, with Zenji falling downwards and bringing his heel down into the back of Seishuu's head. Damien watched as the attacker threw a kick his way. Instinctually his hands twitched to block the attack although he let it threw, grunting as his opponents heel connected with his nose, pushing him onto his back with a loud thump. Damien had to smirk a bit as the pain had already activated his quirk, letting his physical powers begin to rise. The sudden impact on the back of Seishuu's gas mask caused him to instantly panic, however didn't do much as to remove him from the ceiling. Almost losing balance and deactivating the mechanisms on his attire, Seishuu regained composure but not without a little bit of a rush in his mind to calm down from. Granted his sight slowly spinning but could still tell what was going on. He brought both his hands to the sides of his head and rubbed, massaging the temporary ache from Zenji's attack. As he processed what was going on around him, he realised that they were being ambushed, something that Seishuu wasn't indeed ready for, but could adapt to. "Well I guess what you got what you wanted mate." He called out directly to Damien before opening his trench coat, allowing several small black spheres to drop from his pockets and into the ground below. "I'm taking this as my cue to leave, see you later." He wasn't in any mood to fight, it was usually Seishuu that would be the one to sneak up. Making his way to where Zenji had fallen through the roof, Seishuu was going to leave Damien to handle this mess. As the spheres of the floor had finally reached the ground, they instantly released a sort of gas that would fill the room, a pleasant scented one that would be heard to ignore and even reject. The gas was to keep them busy, but by the time the gas would flood the room, he'd already be gone. Damien got up from his position on the ground and looked at two men that had entered into a room and nodded along with Seishuu. "Yeah, these two look like small fry, won't be a long battle." Griselle stealthily snuck into the warehouse through the window Zenji had broken through earlier. By now, the attention would most certainly be on Zenji & Kiba, making Griselle's entrance little known. She perched herself on the railing on the upper level of the warehouse, looking down at the battle to begin. Instead of joining the fray, she needed to do some recon. She scoped out the area for anything of use, taking mental notes of the entire surrounding. Next, she aimed to gather information on the opposition. She activated her quirk as she tried to position herself to look into Damien's eyes. From where she was however, it would be too hard to do so without risking someone seeing her. At this point, she could only wait for an opening. "Don't inhale the gas!" Kiba shouted, just before it reached him. He inhaled deeply before holding his breath and charging towards Damien, aiming a punch towards his cheek. Before Damien could retaliate, a blast of electricity shot from behind Kiba, and past him, at just the right angle to strike Damien's arm without harming Kiba whatsoever. The shock would cause him to stagger just long enough for Kiba to attack without fear of retaliation. Joho stood by the doorway, out of the range of the smoke, but close enough to provide assistance. Zenji was still above the smoke, using his new suit's adhesive properties to stick to the wall. He climbed the ceiling, following Seishuu as he attempted to flee, creating an energy dagger. It was weak, he hadn't had that much of a chance to absorb that much energy, but Seishuu was ahead of him and he needed to slow him down. He threw the dagger towards his target, hoping to cut him so that he'd fall to the ground. Wanting to look back, Seishuu turned around only to see a dagger fly right towards him. Without hesitation, Seishuu moved his torso into its path as the blade entered the front of his body. However, as soon as the dagger would meet his body, Seishuu immediately burst into a cloud of gas that quickly covered his appearance. Using some of the bombs that remained inside his jacket, Seishuu used this as a makeshift smoke bomb to remove his traces. He was close enough to the exit that by the time Zenji tried catching up to him, he would already have left. Using the gas as a cover, Seishuu hurried his escape, being able to speed-walk along the ceiling without no further problems. "Have fun, play nicely now." He farewelled to everyone in the room. Damien saw the blast of electricity as it passed his opponents, the color illuminating through the black smoke giving him the opportunity to jump to the side, avoiding it. Next he ran to meet Kiba with a punch aimed at the man's nose. Zenji, jumped down towards the smoke. His leg began to glow blue as he brought his foot down in the form of a powerful axe kick. "Seismic Impact!" he shouted, the force of the blast dispersing the gas, allowing them to see again. Joho simultaneously released her drones, each one absorbing the gas into itself before releasing it in the form of pure oxygen. Zenji looked over to Kiba, who was lying on his back, the other man nowhere to be seen. "Damn," he swore, running over to Kiba. "What happened?" "Bastard got the drop on me," he said, "it doesn't matter. Athena! Come on down! Let's see what's in the bag." Griselle gracefully leapt down from her original position. As her feet gently tapped the ground, she turned her head and looked to where the villain had fled. No one could tell due to her mask, but Griselle's eyes had slight concern. Her attention then turned to the bag, walking over to regroup with the others. She kept silent, waiting to see what was inside. Kiba walked up to the bag, his claws elongating. He slashed the bag open. A child sprung out of the bag like a daisy, panting and eyes wide. "Oh my god!" the kid shouted, "I thought I was gonna die." "Bright Eyes," Kiba started, "take the kid outside, the rest of us will look around for clues." "Come on," said Joho to the child, "what's your name?" "Hiro," said the kid, taking Joho's hand and following her out of the warehouse. "This is awful," Zenji sneered. "Who would kidnap children?" "This sounds like the work of The Professor," said Kiba. "Jumper's been tracking him for months. He's known for kidnapping people for human experimentation. That's how he ended up becoming a Villain in the first place. Axolotl, Athena, you two stay on the ground floor and look for clues. I'll get to looking on the upper floor." He ran to some nearby stairs and climbed up the railing on all fours. "Alrighty then," said Zenji, "shall we?" Griselle nodded, having already scoped out much of the terrain earlier, she had identified a few suspicious areas. Now she'd had the opportunity to take a closer look. Zenji walked over to a nearby desk, a piece of paper laying on top of it. "What do we have here?" He picked it up. There was a list of names. "This looks like a list of kidnap victims. I don't recognize the last name, but Hiro's one of the name's listed here, and it's crossed off." He continued looking down the list, checking both crossed off names and normal ones. His eyes stopped scanning the page. He started sweating and his body started shaking. "Please... don't tell me..." Griselle walked over to Zenji as he scanned the list. Once she got to him, she too began scanning the list as well. "Any of these names seem familiar?" He started stuttering, unable to get the words out. He coughed, clearing his throat. "I knew she hadn't been responding to my text messages, but I thought she was just busy." He turned to Griselle, his eyes red and puffy. "They kidnapped by best friend."